


There's You in Everything I Do

by Parmahamwithhomademash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Pining, flower shop harry, louis in yoga pants, niall is in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parmahamwithhomademash/pseuds/Parmahamwithhomademash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Louis in his flower shop, and regrets not getting his phone number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's You in Everything I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Girlslovemycurls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlslovemycurls/gifts).



> Hiiii so I tried to put your prompts together, because I didnt really know what else to write. I hope you like it!:)  
> also, I realized now that the formatting looks really weird so I have to fix it!

When Harry gets to work, he realizes something is wrong. The door isn’t locked, and someone seems to be sleeping in the chair in the corner of the shop. “Niall, is this why you didn’t come home last night?” Harry asks the sleeping blond boy. Of course, he doesn’t answer, so Harry takes his coat off and puts it on his friend as a blanket. He shakes his head as he walks around to set up the shop before it opens, picking flowers strategically to be put in a flower crown he wanted to make between customers. As the first customer walks in, the bell on the door rings, which causes Niall to wake up. “Harry! I didn’t know you were here yet, mate,” he says, “Did you bring breakfast?” Harry looks up at his best friend and laughs. “See Niall,” he starts, “If you had come home rather than sleeping in my shop, I could’ve made you breakfast this morning.” The customer that had walked in seemed rather surprised at this. Harry turns to him, and realizes that this man is the most attractive man he has ever seen. He has electric blue eyes and caramel colored hair under his beanie. “Don’t worry,” he says to the man, “he does this all the time.” Quickly, Harry realizes that maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say to a potential customer. “Anyway, I’m Harry. Is there anything I can help you with?” The man looks up at him and smiles. “I was just looking for some flowers for my mum, see, and I don’t really know what to get her,” he says. Harry nods, contemplating. “Well, what does she like?” he asks, and the man laughs. “I couldn’t tell you, mate,” he responds. Mate. He called Harry mate. He’s very happy about this development. “Well, ‘mate’,” Harry says, “I’d suggest something simple like daisies. Maybe with some baby’s breath.” The man giggles. Giggles. Harry is pretty happy about this too. The man’s giggle could stop wars, he thinks. Also, he really needs to figure out this man’s name. Maybe his phone number and favorite flowers, but his name would be just fine too. “I think that would be fine, yeah,” the man says, and Harry starts to walk towards the flowers to bundle them up. “What color wrap would you like on your flowers today…” Harry asks. “Louis,” the man says. “And I think a light blue would be nice, if you have it.” Louis. That’s a nice name, Harry thinks. Is it too early to see how their names would sound together if they were married? Louis is just so attractive, it's hard not to think of how many beautiful babies they could have together. Harry smiles at Louis. “Blue it is then!” he says, as he wraps up the flowers and hands them to Louis. “How much do I owe you, then?” He asks, and Harry just smiles. “Just take them,” he says. A few flowers don’t cost that much. Harry can totally just damage them out, and nobody will ever know that he gave away flowers for free. Louis blushes, and smiles. “Well, thanks, Harry. Means a lot.” When he smiles his eyes crinkle. Harry thinks he’s in love. He sighs wistfully. “No problem, mate. Have a nice day!” Harry says as Louis walks away. When the door shuts, and Louis starts to walk down the street, Harry finally unglues his eyes from the beautiful man that was in his shop. Niall starts laughing. “Mate, that was better than a soap opera,” he gets out between his laughter. Harry blushes bright red. “I just thought he was cute, is all” Harry says, hoping that Niall will leave him alone about the beautiful boy that was in his shop, never to be seen again. “Cute,” Niall says, like he doesn’t believe his friend. “You thought he was cute? More like you thought he looked like an actual angel, mate. You didn’t take your eyes off him the whole time he was in here.” Harry glares at him. “That’s just good business, Niall. You need to pay attention to the customer. That way they buy things.” Niall just laughs again. “Whatever you say, Harry,” he says, and starts to get up. “I’m going home so I can nap, and then when you get home we’re going out, alright? To get your mind off that boy.” Harry just looks at him. “Why do I need to take my mind off him? He would be off my mind if you just stopped talking about him, honestly.” Harry retorts, hoping that he doesn’t sound like he’s lying through his teeth. “Sure, Harry,” Niall says, and hugs him while rustling his hair. “I’ll see you later. Try not to let this kid become a new obsession for you.” “How could I?” Harry asks, “I don’t even have his phone number. Oh no, I don’t even have his phone number!” He sits down, and puts his head in his hands. Niall just laughs again. “Bye Harry! Try to get some work done!” He grabs a sunflower and walks out of the shop, still laughing. Harry just sighs, hoping that he can get some actual work done before he goes out tonight.

When Harry gets home, he rushes around trying to get ready. He almost trips over Niall, who has decided to fall asleep on the floor in front of the TV, while he tries to make them both some food to eat for dinner. He opens the fridge, and realizes that there isn’t actually any food to eat at all in their flat, so he wakes Niall up. “Hey, man, why is there no food left? I went grocery shopping yesterday,” Harry tells him. Niall, having just woken up, groggily says, “Dude, we had people over last night, remember? We ate it all.” Harry looks at him blankly. “I was sure we had some food left,” he mumbles, and Niall shakes his head. “I’ll order some pizza, while we get ready ok? Don’t worry about it.” He says. “Alright. We can do that. Go shopping tomorrow, Niall, we can’t eat pizza every day.” Harry responds. Niall nods. “There’s always other places we can get food, mate. Chinese tomorrow, burgers the next day… There’s infinite possibilities for takeaway, Harry,” Niall says excitedly. “No, Niall, we need real food. And we need to get ready, so hurry up and order it, please,” Harry says, and Niall starts dialing as Harry walks away. “Should I just get a pizza with everything on it?” Niall shouts across the flat, and Harry yells back, “Yeah mate, sounds good!”

Harry runs into the bathroom, and checks his breath. He grimaces. “Great,” he thinks. He brushes his teeth quickly, hoping that he remembers to do it again before he leaves to go out. He runs into his bedroom, and rummages through his closet, throwing everything onto the floor and his bed, making a mess. “Niall, I don’t know what to wear!” He yells, hoping that his flat mate hears him. “Wear your black jeans and one of those button down shirts that shows off your tits, mate, boys go crazy for that shit for some reason,” Niall says as he walks into the room. “Wear that one with the hearts on it. And the scarf with the ships, you can’t go wrong there!” Harry shakes his head. “Niall, those don’t match. You’re useless at this.” Harry jokes. Kind of. Niall puts his hands up, and backs out of the room. As he walks away, he says, “You wanted my help, mate, I just gave you my honest opinion.” Harry smiles, feeling bad. “Thanks, Niall. I appreciate it. But you don’t know my aesthetic. I need more floral things, and less heart things. The heart shirt makes me look too flamboyant.” He says. “Isn’t that the point? I thought you wanted to show off. You know, to get the boys’ attention?” Niall points out, and Harry seems to reconsider. “You’re right, I guess. I suppose I can wear the hearts and the ships together.” Harry says, as he looks down and buttons only the bottom two buttons of the shirt. “There you go, mate. Looking good!” Niall says as he claps Harry on the back, and leaves the room. Harry looks in the mirror to do his hair, and puts in the scarf. He is looking good today, he thinks, as he strikes a pose. In fact, he looks great. He strikes another pose. “Harry, stop messing around! We’ve got to eat before we leave, so hurry your little bum up!” Niall says, and Harry walks out into the living room. “Hey, my bum is great!” Harry says, insulted. “Yes, fine, your bum is fantastic, but either way, hurry it up!” Niall responds, as he hands Harry a plate with a slice of pizza on it. He eats it quickly, and grabs another. “What’s our goal tonight, Niall? Just having fun or taking someone home?” Harry asks, not knowing what he would rather do. “Anything goes, Harry, mate,” Niall says, and Harry smiles. “Alright then. Anything goes.” He says, and goes to the bathroom to check himself out one last time before they go. “Are we driving?” Harry asks, and Niall laughs. “I don’t think we’ll be able to drive back, so I think we should walk instead. We aren’t that far away,” he muses. Harry nods. “Right,” he says, “are we going to the new pub that opened up down the street then? It looks like it should be nice,” He says, and grabs his jacket from the hook on the door. “Why do you have a jacket? Its not that cold out, and you’ll lose it,” Niall tells him, as if Harry didn’t already know the temperature outside. “Its for fashion, Niall, one day you might understand,” Harry says, faux- seriously, shaking his head. “Of course,” Niall says sarcastically, “one day, please educate me on how to be as fashionable as you.” Harry nods. “I will, Niall, and it’ll be a great day when you can actually dress yourself,” he says, as if he could possibly have gotten ready earlier without Niall’s expertise. Niall snorts, and opens the door. “Let’s go, then!” Niall shouts, as he jumps out the door and starts to run down the stairs. “I hope you brought your keys,” Harry says, as he runs after him.  
At the pub, Niall runs off almost immediately, leaving Harry at the bar. Its dark in there, and the whole place is full of people, with music making the entire building shake with how loud it is. The band that was playing seemed decent, playing covers of popular songs, some of which were actually discernable over the yelling of the singer and all of the people drunkenly talking to each other, almost drowning out the music, so that the only reason people knew there was music playing at all was the shaking of the walls. At the bar, Harry is lonely, and sat watching all of the people around him dance to the rhythm of the baseline of the music. There are so many people, and he’s not quite sure how somewhere so new is so packed. If he had known, he might not have come. Especially if he knew Niall would ditch him right when they got there. That just wasn’t cool.

Suddenly, he hears a shout over the crowd from the stage. The band has left, and someone else has replaced them. There are a few people on stage, and Niall is one of them, with his guitar, and a microphone in front of him. “How are we all doing tonight?” Niall yells. How is he already drunk? Harry thinks. They’ve only been there for about twenty minutes. Who knows how much he had to drink to get drunk that quickly. Niall strums a chord. “So... I hope you all enjoy this song. Its dedicated to my very best friend who is looking to get laid tonight, because he met a cute boy and forgot to get his phone number. Here’s Drunk In Love.” Niall says, over the crowd. Harry smiles, because even if he was left alone, at least Niall dedicated a song to him. Although he was neither drunk nor in love. He stands, holding a beer, and sways along to the lovely music that Niall’s band is playing. Who knew that there could be an acoustic version of the queen’s song that actually sounded good? Someone bumps into Harry, and startles him. “Oh, sorry mate,” Someone says. Harry turns around. It’s the guy from the flower shop! What was his name again? “It’s Louis, remember me? From your shop?” He says, and Harry smiles, as he looks Louis up and down. He’s wearing a tight white t-shirt, and its so hot in the pub that he seems to have already started sweating through it. Instead of being gross though, it shows off his muscles, and Harry’s mouth starts to water. He looks further down and- oh. Oh my. Louis is wearing yoga pants. Like the ones that his sister buys from Victoria’s Secret. He nearly falls over when he notices this. Where did Louis find yoga pants, and why is he wearing them? Why would he wear them out to a pub, anyway? And why can’t Harry think straight now that he’s seen Louis bum in yoga pants? These are all questions on Harry’s mind, when Louis says, “Hey mate, I was going to buy you a drink, but it looks like you’re already drunk. Are you alright?” This snaps Harry right out of his daze. “I’m not drunk, sorry! I was just distracted,” he says quickly. Louis smirks. “Distracted by what?” he asks, as if he doesn’t already know the answer. Harry starts stuttering. “Uh… nothing. Nothing is distracting at all,” he says, and Louis’ smile gets even wider. “Nothing? Really? Because I thought you were going to say me, and then I’d really have to buy you that drink, now wouldn’t I?” Louis asks, slyly. “Why, do I look thirsty?” Harry jokes, finally having gotten back into his groove. “Yes, you look thirsty. So why don’t I buy you a drink and you come sit with my friends and I?” Louis asks, and Harry nods quickly, hoping he doesn’t seem too eager. Although, is it bad if he seems to eager? He is eager, is the thing. Hopefully he can get Louis’ number. That shouldn’t be too hard should it? He had to stop second-guessing himself. A cute buy asked to buy him a drink, that’s all. Could he really mess that up that much that he wouldn’t end up getting is phone number? He didn’t think so.

Louis seems to be ready with the drinks as he drags Harry along to his table with his friends. He’s sitting in the corner, in a booth with what look like to be two of his friends, cuddling each other. Harry couldn’t tell if they were dating, or just really cuddly drunks, but he thought they seemed cool enough to hang out with for the time being, either way. He sat down, and the boys introduce themselves as Zayn and Liam. Zayn has lots of tattoos all over his arms, and looks like he should be wearing a leather jacket and riding a motorcycle, and Liam seems like the kind of guy who would be the designated driver at the end of a crazy night. He introduces himself, and the boys seem happy to have made a new friend. He then mentions that the person he came with is currently on stage, and the three boys seem impressed. “Sick, mate,” Zayn says, looking over at Niall’s band on stage. “Yeah,” Liam adds, “They’re really good!” Harry smiles. “I’ll be sure to tell them that,” He says. “So how did you meet our Louis here?” Liam asks, and Harry is about to begin, when Louis starts the story. “So I met our Harry here at a flower shop,” He starts, and his friends start laughing at him. “No, guys, the flowers were for my mum! Plus, what’s so bad about wanting to keep your house nice and fresh? Come on, lads.” Louis looks over at Harry, who smiles at him. “And then, this helpful young man,” Louis continues, pointing to Harry, “He helped me pick the right flowers, and my mum loved them. Except, there was one minor issue with the whole thing,” He says, and Harry frowns. “See, I never got his phone number, which I was very upset about, and I didn’t even realize it until I left the shop, and I couldn’t very well just walk right back in and ask, could I?” He smiles dopily at Harry, who at this point is trying hard not to gape at the handsome man beside him. “You were sad you didn’t get my number?” Harry asks, and Louis nods. “I was upset I didn’t get yours either! Awesome!” he adds, and Zayn and Liam laugh. “Oh, yeah, put your number in my phone,” he adds, and hands his phone to Louis who happily puts it in. Suddenly, Harry hears a shout. “Harry!” Niall yells. “Harry I want you to meet my new best friends!” Harry looks over at the people Niall brought over, who seemed to be the people he was on stage with. “I went near the stage and they told me their guitarist left so I joined instead! Wasn’t it sick?” He continues. “Bro, we need to celebrate! Scoot over!” Louis and Harry squish closer together in order to let Niall and his friends sit at the table with them. Niall introduces his friends, and Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry introduce themselves. “Dude, lets go on a pub crawl!” Niall shouts, and Harry looks up at him. “I think you’ve had too much to drink already, Niall,” Harry starts, and Niall scoffs at him. “No such thing!” he says, “I’m Irish. There’s no possible way I could drink too much.” Harry sees Liam smile. “Want us to take him home then? So that he doesn’t go on a pub crawl with everyone else?” he asks, and Harry looks at Niall, who at this point seems like he’s fallen asleep on the table, and his friends have left. “Actually, Liam,” Harry says, “That might not be a terrible idea, thank you.” Harry smiles as Liam and Zayn start to get up. “We were planning on going soon anyway. He can come back to our place, and you can chill here with Louis. Or go back to your place. Whatever ends up happening,” Zayn says, and Harry blushes bright red. Louis claps him on the back. “That’s not such a bad idea,” Louis says, and Harry blushes a little bit more. Liam smiles, and then says, “Call us if you need us!” The three boys then leave, leaving Louis and Harry to sit alone at the table. “So… How about coming to my place?” Harry asks, and Louis looks down and smiles. “Don’t mind if I do, flower boy,” he responds, and puts his hand in Harry’s as he helps him to his feet. They go to walk out the door, and Louis asks, “So where’s your car?” Harry looks at him and shrugs. “We walked here, actually, because we thought we would drink far too much,” Harry says, and sighs, “We don’t live that far away, though, so it won’t be that long of a walk.” Louis smiles at him, and swings their hands together. They walk slowly to Harry’s flat, and make their way up the stairs. When they get into the flat, Harry says, “Make yourself at home. I’ll put some tea on.” Louis looks confused. Oh, no, I can’t believe I just said that, Harry thinks, I finally got him in my house. And I’m making him tea. Once he comes back with the tea though, Louis looks grateful. “Thanks so much, Curly,” he says, and Harry smiles at him bashfully. “Mind if I use your bathroom?” Louis asks. “Sure,” Harry responds, “Its right through that door there.” Louis gets up, and that’s when Harry remembers. How could he forget? The yoga pants. Harry just stares at Louis as he walks away, and can’t even be subtle with how absolutely turned on he is by Louis’ bum in his yoga pants. “Come on, think straight. Control yourself,” Harry says to himself quietly, “Its rude to stare,” He says even quieter, hoping that his guest won’t hear him talking to himself and think him crazy.

By the time Louis is done in the bathroom, Harry has busied himself in the kitchen, cleaning up the tea mugs and putting away anything that was out before he had left earlier. Louis comes up behind him, and wraps his arms around him. “So, as great as that tea was,” he starts, “That’s not the only reason I wanted to come back to your place. I’ve been thinking about you all day, you know,” He says, and Harry turns around. “Really?” He asks, not believing that Louis thought about him even half as much as he thought about Louis. Louis nods, looking up at Harry, and stepping closer… and stepping on Harry’s foot. “Shit, sorry,” Louis says, and gets right off. “Its alright,” Harry chuckles, and instead lifts Louis up, sits him on the counter, and leans in. “This way, you can’t step on me again,” Harry says, and kisses him. Louis slowly kisses him back, and runs his hands through Harry’s hair. Harry lifts him, and carries him to the couch, kissing Louis the whole time. Louis gets on top of Harry, then, rolling him over, and taking care that they don’t both fall off. Louis straddles Harry’s hips, and grinds down while kissing Harry harder. “We should probably go to your room, shouldn’t we?” Louis asks, and Harry shakes his head. “Don’t wanna stop,” Harry mutters, while kissing Louis harshly, and grabbing his hips to grind him down harder onto his lap. Harry starts to reach underneath Louis’ shirt, and pulls it off. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Harry says, and runs his hands over Louis’ chest and stomach. “Your turn now,” Louis says, and pulls Harry’s shirt off as well. He stares at Harry’s stomach, which starts to make harry self-conscious. “Do you have a butterfly tattoo on your stomach?” Louis asks, and Harry frowns. “It’s a moth, actually, thanks for asking,” Harry says defensively. “I like it,” Louis responds, which makes Harry smile, and Louis leans down to kiss him again. “Do you know how hard it was to control myself around you in those pants?” Harry asks, and Louis smirks and gives Harry another quick kiss. “I lost a bet, actually,” Louis says, “ I was playing football with Zayn and Liam, and I bet them that I could make more goals than them. Unfortunately, it was two against one. So they decided my fate,” Louis laughs, thinking of his friends. “Well I should thank them next time I see them, I guess,” Harry says, and internally panics at insinuating there being a next time, when Louis smiles and says, “Yeah, you’ll have to. But enough about them, where were we?” and leans in to kiss Harry once more. He grinds down, and Harry thrusts his hips up to meet Louis’, and they kiss hotly, through moans and groans, until they both reach their peak, and kiss as they come down. “That was great,” Harry says, “We’ll have to do that again sometime,” and Louis smiles and nods. “Do you mind if I sleep over?” Louis asks, and Harry nods. Louis starts to look sad, until Harry says, “I meant yes stay over, not that I mind! Please stay.” He puts his arms out to cuddle Louis. “Oh, thank God. I wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon. I hope you can cook, I expect breakfast in the morning.” Harry smiles and nods. “Yeah, I can make you breakfast. Whatever you want.” Louis cuddles closer to Harry, and closes his eyes. “Sick. Goodnight, Harry,” Louis whispers, with his head on Harry’s chest. “’Night,” Harry responds sleepily. They cuddle there until they wake up in the morning, and Harry makes breakfast as promised for the cute, cuddly boy that stayed over with him the night before.


End file.
